pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Irina
Princess Irina is a mascot from On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Appearance In fairy form, she is a light brown fox with pink ears, muzzle, paws and tipped tail and pink eyes wearing a pink collar with a pink crystal gem shaped like a pair of ballet shoes. In human form, she has shoulder length pink hair tied half up and her eyes turn magenta. Her Camarago Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a magenta neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, white thigh-high stockings, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a gold string tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, her regular uniform includes a dark red vinyl longcoat worn over her blazer and a gold scarf; she also wears black tights and tan boots. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a white skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in the summer, her leotard is a camisole, and in the extreme cold, her leotard has long sleeves going almost to her wrists. Her practice outfit is a magenta/pink skirted leotard, white bobby socks, and pink ballet slippers. Her swimsuit is a plain navy blue tank one-piece swimsuit with princess seams and her name printed in katakana on the front; she wears this both for swim class and when swimming on her days off, and apart from Miyuki she's the only one to wear it as her school swimsuit. During the summer festival, she wears a magenta kimono with dark cerise hakama pants. For Sports Day, she wears a red and white jersey, black shorts with a white vertical stripe on each side, white crew socks, and white trainers. During the Spring Ball, she wears a dark cerise cardigan over a strapless, tight-fitting magenta knee-length dress and magenta heeled slippers. For her figure skating lessons, she wears a short-sleeved two-tone tunic with a black loose-fitting top and a pink skirt with a magenta ribbon tied at the back, flesh-colored tights, and white skates. During her class's end-of-term performance of Giselle, she dances as a village maiden; her costume in the role is a brown dirndl worn over a white blouse, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. During the Christmas Charity Competition, she dresses up like the Snow Miser; she wears a white wig, and her costume is a blue jacket over a blue and white striped leotard, blue and white striped scarf, grey classic tutu, blue stocking, and dark blue pointe shoes. During CamaroCon, she dresses up as Saint Tail; her costume is a black vinyl V-neck tank leotard with a showgirl skirt, a white dress collar, a black chest bow fastened with a gold and white brooch, a black hair ribbon tying her hair back in a ponytail, black gloves going past elbow-length, a pink tutu skirt, black tights, and black heeled slippers. For Halloween, she dresses up like Supergirl; her costume is a blue long sleeved shirt with the Superman insignia on the front, a red cape, a red skirt with a gold belt, and red boots. Performances at Camargo * First year spring midterm dance revue: Original set to "Danza delle ore" from La Gioconda (Ponchielli), as an English aristocrat * First year Parents' Day solo: Selection from Peter Pan (Feeney), as Wendy Darling * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Divertissement from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as a Spanish hot chocolate dancer * First year spring end-of-term performance: Giselle (Adam), as a village maiden * First year fall midterm dance revue: Selection from Coppelia (Delibes), as Swanhilde * First year fall end-of-term performance: Rodeo (Copland), as a girl at the party * First year Christmas assignment: Based on The Year Without a Santa Claus, as the Snow Miser Category:Mascot Category:Ally